


lets go somewhere far away, baby

by bloobeary



Series: Make It Feel Good [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, ALL THE KINKS, Age Difference, Bondage, Louis in Lace, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top!Harry, also kinda fluffy, bottom!Louis, sorta - Freeform, sugardaddy!Harry, uni!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looked down at the long fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist, trailing his eyes past the rings and up the crisp black sleeve and finally up to green eyes. </p><p>“What’s your name, love?” The man asked, the words dripping off his tongue like honey or caramel or some other rich, thick insanely sweet thing that was bad for Louis’ teeth. </p><p>“Louis.” He managed to say without stuttering. </p><p>The man smiled and moved his fingers up the underside of Louis’ wrist softly. He hummed and nodded, letting go. “Nice name for a beautiful boy.” He said, and Louis may or may not have stopped breathing. Louis couldn’t help his smile this time, looking down at his worn out shoes only to feel fingers trailing his jaw and tilting his chin up. “There it is.” The man said, beaming at Louis, his dimples drilling holes into his cheeks. “Been waiting for that smile all night.” </p><p>AKA harry thinks louis is perfect and louis can't stop looking at his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets go somewhere far away, baby

\  
Its January and Louis’ standing behind the bar, wiping down a shot glass with a wet cloth and talking to Niall. “Yeah, I mean, its shitty pay and horrible hours, but at least its something.” Louis said, shrugging. 

“True that, mate.” Niall nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “Have ya got your dorm yet?” 

“Yeah, got it last week.” Louis said, nodding. It was quite annoying how he’d been made change rooms even though it was still the same technical uni year, but oh well. He set the now clean glass down and picked up another. “Rooming with a lad named Liam. Seems nice.” Louis shrugged. “I’ve got to get on those text books. Ridiculous how I need a different set for sec on term.” Louis sighed and Niall chuckled. He noticed someone tall slide into the chair two down from Niall. 

“They’re worth more than my tuition, I’d reckon.” Niall said, laughing. 

“Aye.” Louis agreed, signaling with his hand that he’d be right back. “Hello.” Louis said, his voice catching a bit in his throat as the man looked up at him. Louis coughed. “What can I get for you tonight?” Louis said, pulling at his shirt self consciously. 

The man hummed and looked over the laminated card that was dwarfed in comparison to his hands. God, his hands. Louis was staring at the thick rings on his fingers and he really didn’t care that he was being obvious. “Vodka on the rocks.” The man said, his voice rumbling from somewhere deep inside his chest and Louis nearly swooned. “Please.” He added, looking up at Louis with piercing green eyes and a small smile on his lips. 

Louis nodded and busied himself with not fucking up a drink as simple as vodka over ice. His hands shook a bit as he set down the crystal cup in front of the him. The man was looking at his phone, typing something. Louis tried not to be disappointed as he turned around, but he heard a murmur of a thank you be spoken, and he smiled. 

Louis spent the better part of an hour flitting around from person to person, stopping to make conversation with Niall and complain about the ungodly price of college text books briefly. He had eyes on him for almost the whole time, and whenever Louis built up enough courage to look at the beautiful man who was still nursing his vodka, he found that he was already being looked at. Louis had to fight the urge to smile, so he turned around and pretended to mess with some bottles. 

He walked by the man again, dragging his fingertips over the counter absently. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist softly. Louis looked down at the long fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist, trailing his eyes past the rings and up the crisp black sleeve and finally up to green eyes. 

“What’s your name, love?” The man asked, the words dripping off his tongue like honey or caramel or some other rich, thick insanely sweet thing that was bad for Louis’ teeth. 

“Louis.” He managed to say without stuttering. 

The man smiled and moved his fingers up the underside of Louis’ wrist softly. He hummed and nodded, letting go. “Nice name for a beautiful boy.” He said, and Louis may or may not have stopped breathing. Louis couldn’t help his smile this time, looking down at his worn out shoes only to feel fingers trailing his jaw and tilting his chin up. “There it is.” The man said, beaming at Louis, his dimples drilling holes into his cheeks. “Been waiting for that smile all night.” 

Louis didn’t know what to say. He felt like his skin was on fire where he’d been touched. Louis was about to say something when he heard someone bark ‘bartender’ from farther down the counter, and sighed instead. He shot the man whose name he still had yet to learn an apologetic glance before hurrying to actually do his job. The man nodded and leaned against the back of the chair, crossing his legs and clasping his hands together over his knee, watching Louis with a smirk. 

There was a momentary lull, and Louis was back. “Your name? Never, uh, got it.” Louis nearly blurted out. 

“Harry.” He said, licking his lips slowly. Louis took in a sharp breath and nodded. 

“Hi.” Louis said, and Harry laughed. Way to go, Louis, keep embarrassing yourself in front of the hottest person on earth, probably. Harry was about to say something, but his phone buzzed on the counter, the screen lighting up with a jumble of words that Louis was too slow to read before Harry snatched up his phone and concentrated on that for a few seconds. 

“Do you have a pen?” Harry asked, and Louis blinked before pulling one out of his pocket. Harry smiled at him as he used it to scribble something on a napkin. His hand then disappeared into his pocket and pulled out a very expensive looking wallet, from which emerged two notes folded notes. Harry pressed them onto the table on top of the napkin and smiled at Louis before slipping his coat on. “Night, Louis.” Harry called over his shoulder as he walked out. 

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, completely aware of the fact that there was no way Harry could’ve heard him. He sighed a bit and grabbed the notes and the napkin from the counter. There was a twenty, presumably for his drink, and then there was a fucking hundred. Louis almost passed out, really. 'For those pesky course text books xxx - H’ was scrawled onto the napkin along with a string of numbers. Louis’ heart rate was through the roof at this point. He put the twenty in the register and slipped the other note, along with the napkin, into his back pocket, making a mental note to thank Harry when he got off work. 

To Harry 2:45 am  
-You’re too kind, thank youu :) x

From Harry 3:00am  
-Anytime x

To Harry 3:01am  
-what’re you doing up so late? 

From Harry 3:05am  
-Currently on a flight to Zürich, why’re you up?

To Harry 3:06am  
-just got off work…should i let you go? 

From Harry 3:06am  
-No, should I? 

To Harry 3:07am  
-no

Louis felt miles above the earth as they talked into the early morning. It wasn’t a big deal, Louis didn’t have class the next day, but Liam found it particularly annoying, pulling his covers over his face to shield himself from the brightness of Louis’ phone. But Louis didn’t care, because the more they talked, the more intrigued he got. 

So life went on that way. Louis went to class, then practice, and then somehow managed to drag himself to work every other night. If he secretly hoped Harry would come by when he was in town, then no one had to know. But he did, and Louis found renewed vigor in actually doing his job on those nights. Its not like they really talked, it was more like Harry stared and Louis gave him shy smiles, and every so often Harry would touch Louis’ hand with his own and give him a few soft bits of words. 

Louis had been talking to Harry one day over the phone when Liam asked who it was, demanding that he had a right to know who was keeping them both up at night. A name, a brief description, and a Google images search later, Louis learned that Harry was twenty-seven years old and the CEO of some super successful business company. He tried not to let himself care about the eight years of difference between them.

One night, Louis was wiping down the bar from where someone had spilled their drink earlier when he saw Harry walk in. A smile broke on his face when they made eye contact, and that’s also when Louis noticed the girl. She was tall, blonde and in a skirt that seemed too tight for professional means. And Harry had his hand on her lower back. Louis’ smile turned into a tight scowl as he and the girl sat down a few seats away from Louis. Harry drummed his fingers on the counter and Louis sighed. He motioned for Zayn to get Harry and his date their drinks while he disappeared into the back, mumbling incoherencies about inventory. He sighed and sat down on one of the cases of beer and rubbed his eyes. It shouldn’t bother him this much, given the fact that he and Harry weren’t really anything. But it did. 

A few minutes later, Zayn walked into the back, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the shelf before looking down at Louis. “What’re you moping about for?” He asked, and Louis sighed. 

“Girl.” Louis mumbled, shrugging. 

Zayn scoffed and offered Louis his free hand. “You’re cuter.” He said with a wink and Louis laughed. He took Zayn’s hand and stood up. “Besides, all they’re talking about is business, beb.” 

Louis looked at Zayn hopefully. Zayn just shook his head and laughed at him, telling him to get out there and do his job. So Louis did, making point not to look at Harry whenever he walked past him. He took an ounce of pride in feeling Harry’s eyes on his back the whole time. He finally let himself breathe when Harry and the stupid blonde (okay, maybe she wasn’t stupid, but.) walked away from the counter. Louis swore he heard Harry sigh softly as he drummed his fingers against the wood before standing up. Louis watched them walk out, glaring at the place where Harry’s hand held her back. He didn’t know why he was so jealous, but he was, and it sucked. 

“Take the rest of the night off, Lou.” Zayn said, noticing his stone cold expression and bumping into his side. 

“Really?” Louis said, gaping at Zayn. 

“Yeah,” Zayn said, nodding. “You need the rest.” 

Louis gave him a grateful smile and went into the back to gather his stuff. He pulled his hoodie over his head and checked his phone as he walked out of the back door into the cold night. Louis hissed a bit and put his hood up over his head in a pitiful attempt to shield himself from the chill that was already creeping into his bones. He sighed at the two texts from Harry from fifteen minutes ago and put his phone away without answering. Louis tucked his hands into the pouch of his hoodie and turned to corner onto actual sidewalk. There were no walls to shelter him from the wind here, so Louis shrunk farther into his hoodie and shivered. 

“Louis?” He turned around at the sound of his name, and, oh. It was Harry. “Shit you must be freezing.” He said, standing in front of Louis and biting his lip. “Were you planning on walking home?” 

“Yeah.” Louis said, nodding and looking down at his feet. He had about a million questions running through his head, but he couldn’t get any of them out. 

Harry scoffed. “No way I’m letting you do that.” Louis was a bit surprised, given the fact that Harry had literally just been on a date—or something like that—not twenty minutes ago. Louis was still looking at his shoes when he heard Harry whistle. Louis jumped when he felt a hand wrap around the top of his arm and guide him firmly towards the curb. “Get in.” Harry said, opening the door to a sleek black car that had appeared out of nowhere. 

“Uh.” Louis stuttered, looking up at Harry. “What?” 

“Get in, I’m driving you home.” Harry said, blinking at Louis as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I—“ Louis stuttered and Harry shook his head. 

“Get in the car.” Harry nearly commanded, and Louis bit back a whimper before sliding into the car. He blamed the car’s seat heaters for warm feeling spreading through his body, and not Harry’s dominant tone. Harry closed the door and Louis watched him walk around to the other side, sliding in quickly so that no more cold air wafted in. Louis felt quite incompetent sitting on beige leather seats in his ripped jeans and dirty shoes. 

“Where to, Mr. Styles?” The driver said, and Louis jumped, not having noticed him before. This was also the first time he’d heard Harry be referred to by his last name by someone other than Liam.

“Home.” Harry said, and Louis looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. “Up.” Harry said, and the driver nodded and Louis noticed a black screen sliding up between the two driver seats. Huh, so that was an actual thing that actually existed. They started moving and Louis looked over at Harry, expecting something from him. Harry didn’t say anything, he just crossed his eternally long legs and looked back at Louis, running one finger over his bottom lip. Louis bit the inside of his lip and turned to look out the window, his breath showing up white on the glass. He grinned a little and tried not to think about how this felt a lot like a Beyoncé song. 

Its still quiet and warm when they pull up into Harry’s driveway. And well, Louis can’t help but let his mouth drop open. He was expecting Harry to live in a nice flat, not a huge fucking mansion with ivory steps and gold doorknobs and shit. Louis definitely felt incompetent now. He was so busy staring that he didn’t notice Harry get up and walk around to his door, opening it. “C’mon.” He mumbled, and Louis snapped back into reality. It was cold still, so they walked quickly to the door, well, Louis did, since Harry outstepped him two to one. 

Not another word was exchanged between them as Harry ushered Louis into the living room, starting up the fireplace before walking into another room and leaving Louis wanting to disappear on his couch. He’d taken his shoes off at the entrance and was now staring at the butterflies on his socks. It wasn’t really his fault that he’d accidentally packed a pair of one of his sister’s socks and those were his only clean ones this morning. He didn’t mind them much, honestly. Harry returned with a knit blanket and spread it over Louis’ legs, who giggled softly, before sitting next to him and leaning his arm around the back of the couch. 

“Thank you.” Louis said, drawing his legs up under him and burying his hands in the blanket. Harry shook his head, smiling at him fondly. “Um, why were you waiting? Outside, I mean?” Louis blurted out, wanting to clamp his hand over his mouth the second he realized he’d spoken. 

Harry smiled and Louis felt the tip of his fingers touch his shoulder. “Because you were upset at me. And I didn’t want to leave it at that.” 

Louis’ heart did a small flip. “I wasn’t upset, um.” Louis breathed, and Harry laughed. 

“Yeah you were, dove. Hardly looked at me all night.” Harry said, using his other hand to tuck a piece of hair back into place. 

Louis felt himself blushing bright red, crimson probably, the color of the poinsettias on Harry’s mantle. “I, uh.” Louis cursed himself for stuttering, but there was nothing else he could muster up. “I just, I guess I thought, you um, liked me?” He said, stumbling around his words. “So I was just confused.” Louis was focusing so hard on the blanket that he could’ve been counting the threads. 

“I do.” Harry said, and Louis whipped up to meet his eyes. “Like you, I mean.” Harry clarified, and Louis felt like someone had stuck a vacuum into his lungs and sucked all his air supply right out. “And the girl, she’s new at the branch and I thought I’d show her around.” Harry said with a casual shrug. His hand was resting completely on Louis’ shoulder now. 

“Oh.” Louis breathed and looked back down at his hands. There was a lump the size of a small orange in Louis’ throat that was making it quite hard to talk around. 

Harry smiled at him and pulled him closer, so that Louis was sitting between Harry’s legs. He put his hands on Louis’ shoulders, using his thumbs to press small circles into the tight muscles. Louis was definitely blushing now.  
"I just wanna know like, is this a thing for you, younger—boys?" He asked, looking down at his slightly shaky hands. 

There was a moment of perpetual silence, with the only sounds filling the room being the periodical crack of wood in the fireplace. "No," Harry said finally, moving his hands from where they were massaging Louis' shoulders to his chest. "Ever since I saw you that night I haven't really thought about much else, to be completely honest." A smile played on Louis' lips as he blushed harder than he had in his whole life, he thinks. "And I know that I'm older and this might be terrifying for you but I know that you are good. That we could be good." Harry said, tucking his face into Louis' neck. 

"Yeah," Louis said, at a complete loss for words. He finally let himself relax against Harry's chest and put his hand on Harry's knee softly. Louis closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Harry's forehead, sliding his other hand into Harry's soft curls. Every muscle in his body felt heavy, but relaxed at the same time. He could feel Harry breathing against his neck, his lips brushing skin ever so softly. He was also aware of the fact that he probably smelled like sweat, but he didn't care. 

Louis let out a happy sigh and Harry chuckled. "Falling asleep on me are you, kitten?" Louis hummed in response and turned onto his side so that the bridge of his nose was pressed against the dip between Harry's collarbones. Harry laughed through his nose and moved his arms so that his hand was holding Louis' hip snugly. "Would you like to stay?" He said tentatively and Louis could feel his heart beat pounding. 

"Can I?" Louis asked, realizing only after he said it that it was redundant. 

"Yes baby," Harry mused, pressing his lips to Louis's forehead softly. Carry me, Louis thought, and maybe he said it out loud because Harry hooked his arm under Louis' legs and well that was that. 

Louis woke up in a bed that was way too comfortable to be his. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up, looking around the unfamiliar room. He spotted his jeans and shirt folded on the dresser across the room, and he smiled to himself as everything came back to him. He looked over to the other side of the bed, noticing that it was unmade. So they'd slept in the same bed, no big deal. He was quite curious as to where Harry had gotten off to, because it was a Saturday and the chances of him having to work were slim. Louis stretched his arms above his head and got out of bed, padding to the bathroom and turning on the lights. He knew the master bathroom had to be big, but he wasn't expecting this much. Well, nothing Harry did was anything Louis expected, so. He grinned at the claw foot tub and turned his attention to the sink. He frowned a little at his reflection, tugging at his hair in a failed attempt to get it to stop doing whatever it was doing. He sighed in defeat and picked up the toothbrush that had been on the counter next to a post it note with a smiley face drawn on it. 

Refreshed from washing up, Louis walked back into the bedroom and to the dresser. He pulled his shirt and glasses back on before embarking on his "find Harry" quest. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he heard music—Stronger by Kanye, to be exact—coming from downstairs. So Louis walked down the stairs humming along to the song with his hands tucked into his sides. He followed the music through a couple of hallways until he got to a sliding glass door which looked into a gym of sorts. Also where Harry was doing chin ups, without a shirt on. Louis smiled at how his hair was long enough to be pulled back into a little bun. He also tried really hard not to stare at the way Harry’s muscles tightened in his back and arms, but failed and was left leaning against the door, biting his lip. Harry must’ve noticed him in the mirror, because he dropped down from the bar and walked over to Louis, putting his gloved hands on either side of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Louis was surprised to say the least. He also felt like his skeleton was made out of silly puddy. 

“That’s how long I’ve been on ya.” Harry said once he pulled off Louis’ lips, in perfect synchronization with the music. 

“You’re such a dork.” Louis said, giggling. 

“It was for effect.” Harry protested, stepping to grab a remote from the floor and pausing the music. “And I really wanted to kiss you.” He walked back to Louis and clasped his hands around Louis’ hips. 

“Yeah.” Louis breathed, leaning in forwards and stretching onto his tip toes to kiss Harry again. Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ nose. 

“I’m sweaty.” Harry said, looking down at his chest. 

“I like it.” Louis said, and felt all the color drain from his face when he realized he’d said it out loud. 

Harry smirked and Louis wished the earth would eat him. “I’ll keep that in mind, for future reference.” Harry winked and let go of him. “Want breakfast?” Louis nodded and they walked to the kitchen together. Louis sat on the opposite counter as Harry made pancakes. About ten minutes later, they were sharing syrupy kisses while Louis giggled into Harry’s mouth. 

“Never noticed this.” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s torso softly over the butterfly tattoo. “’S nice.” Louis mumbled, tracing the wings with his index finger. 

“Bit of an impulse thing.” Harry said, shrugging before finding Louis’ lips again. 

They developed a sort of a system; they’d see each other every so often during the week, and they were always together for the weekend—well, for whenever Harry was in the country. About a month and a half into their relationship, Louis was sitting at Harry's desk, feeling quite small in comparison to the leather chair he was in. He was three quarters of the way done with his anatomy study guide. Crazy what a different setting could do to his usually terrible study habits. Harry walked into the room, announcing himself with a soft cough before putting his hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"Almost done?" Harry asked, peering onto the cluttered desk. Louis nodded as he filled in the last blank of the page. "Alright, well when you're finished come to the living room. My lap's got your name on it and so does a bottle of wine." Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple before walking out. Louis made a noise somewhat of a cross between a whine and a groan. If he had been working well before, this amount of progress was unheard of. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Louis had finished and was walking into the living room. He smiled at Harry, who was sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine between his knees and two glasses in one hand. The lights were dimmed, and the fireplace was ablaze, and Louis really liked it like this. He walked over to Harry and picked up the bottle so that he could sit across his lap instead. Harry beamed at him and held out the glasses so that Louis could pour. Louis had never really been a big fan of wine, but yeah, if it meant being with Harry, he was all for it. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Harry said, taking a drink of his wine and putting his free hand on Louis’ thigh. 

“Um, what do you want to know?” Louis asked, staring at his distorted reflection in his glass. He felt overwhelmed by everything that was going on. 

Harry leaned forward and put his forehead against the side of Louis’ head so that his lips were level with Louis’ ear. “Everything.” Harry said, “I’m quite invested, you see.” He said, and Louis blushed. So he started at the beginning, talking about where he was from and his family, school and scholarships, football, etcetera. They even delved into past relationships a bit, only testing those waters. There was a brief interlude of silence where in Louis took a long sip of wine. 

“Do you’ve any kinks?” Harry asked as if it were the simplest question in the world, and Louis had to concentrate really hard in order to not send his wine shooting back up his nose. Louis nodded, and Harry chuckled. “Tell me, then.” He encouraged, squeezing his thigh softly. 

“Oh, um, alright.” Louis stuttered and finished off his glass of whine, setting it on the glass coffee table in front of them. Harry smiled and did the same, using his now free hand to hold on to Louis’ hip. “Um, I like…” Louis started nervously, racking his brain for any and all of the kinks he’d discovered to date. “Being tied up. Like, my wrists.” Louis said, looking down at his hands. “And hair pulling, biting—I uh, I bite,” He said, and Harry laughed a little. “Um, also like scratching, I guess, and bruises and I think I just like being marked up, like…I guess I like knowing like the next day, you know?” Louis bubbled and Harry nodded, picking up on the gist of it. He’d been moving his hand up Louis’ thigh periodically and it was making Louis quite flustered. “And, uh slapping, like I guess, spanking? And just dominance, I guess basically.” Louis mumbled quickly, more of a question than a statement. 

“Oh.” Harry said, and Louis blushed. He was embarrassingly hard in his jeans and it was quite obvious. He fidgeted a little and, oh was right. Harry had been getting harder with every word that came out of Louis’ mouth, and now Louis felt it poking into his thigh. 

“Yours?” Louis asked, turning to look at Harry. 

“Lace.” Harry said, working his hand up the back of Louis’ shirt. His thumb was hooked over Louis’ belt now. “And I like being called Daddy.” 

“Perfect, then.” Louis breathed, resting his forehead against Harry’s. He hummed in response and they shared a soft kiss. 

“Good talk.” Harry said, running his hands through Louis’ hair. “For future reference.” He added with a wink. Harry stood up and pulled Louis with him. Harry began leading him into his room and Louis was hopeful for a second. That is, until Harry changed out of his dress shirt and into loose briefs while humming some song.

“Fuck, Harry you can’t leave me like this.” Louis whined. “Do something.” He bit his lip as Harry turned around slowly. 

“Ask me nicely.” He said, walking over to Louis and standing inches away from him. 

“Please, Daddy.” Louis said, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

Harry smirked. “Off then, waist down.” He ordered, and Louis bit down harder on his lip as he struggled to shed his jeans and briefs. Harry used his hands to nudge him slightly farther up the bed, so that his heels were on the edge, and ease him onto his back. He ran his hands up Louis’ toned legs and placed kisses on his inner thighs. “Gonna make you feel so good baby.” Harry mused, “Gonna use my fingers to make you come undone.” 

Louis was panting already, and he would’ve been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so fucking turned on already. Harry went to take his rings off. “Wait, can you, um, leave them on?” Louis squeaked, and Harry shot him a muddled look. He smirked down at him and nodded before finding lube in the bedside table and coating his fingers in it. He used one hand to hold Louis’ hips down and used two fingers to spread lube around Louis’ hole, making him whimper. 

“Ready, kitten?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded vigorously. Harry hummed and pushed his index finger in, past his ring. And yeah, keeping the rings on was definitely a good idea. Louis let out a little breathless moan and wordlessly urged Harry to use another one. Harry slid his middle finger in, and Louis’s back arched up off the bed. He curled his fingers towards him, loving the sounds Louis made. Harry was hard in his pants, like, painfully hard, and there was a small dark spot forming on the cotton where his cock was leaking precum. 

“You can do three.” Louis panted, his fists clenching sheets. “’ve done three.” Louis doesn’t tell him that he thinks about Harry when he fingers himself.

Harry bit his lip at the mental image of Louis biting down on a pillow while three of his own fingers are inside him and, yeah, he can’t just not do anything about it. He slides three fingers in, making Louis moan loudly. Harry pulled his fingers in and out slowly while curling them in, looking for Louis’ prostate. He knew he found it when Louis let out a surprised moan. 

“Do that again.” Louis begged, “Please, Daddy that felt so g-good.” Louis moaned, his voice catching as Harry pressed small circles against the bundle of nerves. “Fuck—I could never, my fingers aren’t long enough.” Harry moaned at that, having to brace himself on the bed so his knees didn’t give out. 

Louis was sweating now, his hair pressed against his forehead in awkward tufts. He was rutting himself back onto Harry’s fingers and Harry’s vision was blurring because, fuck, his boy looked so hot and it was all because of him. As Harry pulled his fingers out, he pulled too far and his rings were no longer inside Louis. Louis whined and looked up at Harry, pleading. 

“Feel good, baby?” Harry asked, his voice coming out a low growl as he pushed his fingers back in, using his other hand to rub the rise of Louis’ thigh. Louis nodded, tossing his neck back as far as it would go on the bed. 

“Yes, Daddy, fuck feels so good.” Louis moaned, his knuckled turning white from clutching at the sheets so hard. He groaned as Harry pressed against his prostate. “G-gonna cum.” 

Harry curled his fingers in harder, making Louis yelp. “Cum for me, princess.” 

Louis moaned ‘Daddy’ loudly and came in ribbons across his chest, staining his shirt. His eyes were screwed shut and he was arched up off the bed, his cheeks were flushed red and his bottom lip was swollen from biting on it and he looked so wrecked just from Harry’s fingers that, well, Harry came too. 

“Look at that,” Harry panted, falling on the bed next to Louis. “Made me cum just from looking at you.” He mumbled and Louis let out a breath that he assumed was a laugh. “So gorgeous, my gorgeous boy.” Harry nearly slurred, looking at Louis’ glazed eyes and falling into a kaleidoscope of blue. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Louis whispered as he rolled over onto Harry’s chest, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

“Anything,” Harry responded, kissing Louis’ forehead. 

“I need to—you’re, I mean we’re sticky.” Louis said, looking down at their mess. 

“Yeah.” Harry said, laughing. “C’mon, off.” He encouraged, pulling Louis’ shirt off and using it to wipe them both down. “I’ll get you a new one.” Harry stated, and Louis laughed. 

“Mkay.” He mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Louis’ small waist, pressing his fingers down softly. Louis’ pretty close to dozing off, so Harry uses his free arm to reach for the lamp and turn the light off before pulling the covers up around them. And when Louis presses a soft little kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw, he thinks he’s falling in love. 

Its December and Louis is eyeballs deep in studying for his last exam. He hasn’t had a lot of time to see Harry, and they both understand that. Harry’s on his way home from Moscow, at the moment, and he’s texting Louis goodnight even though its only seven in London. Louis doesn’t mind it all too much. Liam does though. 

“Louis, turn your phone off or god help me I will take it from you!” Liam says exasperatedly, and Louis chuckled. 

“Alright, alright.” Louis said, turning it off and placing it face down on the table. Liam sighed thankfully and looked back down at his textbook. To be fair, Louis’ phone had been going off multiple times, and Liam didn’t cope well with distractions. So they worked almost silently for two hours before Louis called it a night and gathered his stuff. 

“Are ya coming?” Louis asked, putting his bag over his shoulder and pushing his chair in. 

Liam shaker his head and stifles a yawn. “Think I’m gonna go one more chapter.” Louis sighed and rolls his eyes. “See ya up there, mate.” 

“Alright, Li.” Louis said, nodding and tapping his fingers on the chair twice before turning on his toes and walking out. All he has to do is make it through a three hour exam the next day and then he can go see Harry. Yeah, he can definitely do it. 

So Louis is scribbling his last sentence as the bell signaling the end of his exam, and a giant weight lifts off his chest because he knows he’s aced it. He drops his packet into the blue basket at the front of the room and cheerily wishes the proctor a happy holiday as he basically skips out of the hall. It takes him fifteen more minutes to get to Harry’s, but when he does its so, so worth it. 

Harry opens the door in sweats and a face full of sleep. He beams down at Louis and steps aside so that he can come in. The door is shut and Louis is stretched onto his tiptoes so that he can wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Missed you.” Louis mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing in Harry’s familiar smell of Dior and sweaters and ink. 

“Missed you too baby.” Harry returns, smoothing his hand over the back of Louis’ shirt. “M’ really tired.” Harry yawns, and fuck, Louis lives for these moments. For the moments where Harry isn’t Mr. Styles in neatly pressed suits and crisp shirts and silken ties. For the moments where Harry is just simply Harry. 

“Me too.” Louis says, not really thinking about his answer. “Let’s nap.” Louis offers, and Harry nods. They let go of each other somewhat reluctantly and Louis drops his bag on the floor. He reaches for Harry’s hand and they shuffle up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

Harry’s down on the bed nearly immediately and Louis chuckles. Harry never really coped well with jet lag, even if it was only a few hours. Louis shimmies out of his jeans so that he’s only in briefs and crawls into the bed next to Harry. He immediately turns onto his side and holds his arms open for Louis, and Louis smiles, fitting himself into the curves of Harry’s body perfectly. Harry’s breathing hot on Louis’ shoulder, but not in an uncomfortable way. Louis smiles and runs his hand over Harry’s forearm where its hooked around his waist. They don’t say anything, Harry’s too worn out to say anything, but his brain is screaming IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou at him; he decides to save that for another day. 

Louis wakes up some hours later to a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiles and his eyes open to a faceful of curls. “Hi,” Louis says, giggling and putting his hand on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Hi, baby.” Harry coos, pressing his forehead against Louis’. “Hm, haven’t kissed you yet.” Harry thinks audibly, and Louis nods, licking his lips. Harry smirks and dips down to press a soft kiss against Louis’ lips. Louis wants more, he wants to scream for more. But he doesn’t. He just hooks his arm around Harry’s neck tighter and kisses him again. 

“How was your trip?” Louis asks mindlessly as Harry nips down his jaw and neck. Harry lets out a puff of air through his nose, sounding almost annoyed at the question. He’s working his hands up Louis’ thin shirt and Louis takes that as a hint to take it off. Harry’s pressing soft kisses down Louis’ chest, pausing to lick over his nipple (making Louis moan so prettily that Harry thinks its the best thing he’s ever heard), and down to his hips. Harry leaves small, fluttery kisses everywhere on Louis’ body, thinking about how much he missed him. 

“Got you something.” Harry said, nuzzling into Louis’ tummy and rubbing small circles onto his hips. 

“Oh.” Louis breathes, his words catching somewhere at the back of his throat. Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ stomach, and back up to his lips. 

“Yes, dove.” Harry mumbled, running his fingers over Louis’ cheeks. “S’ in my suitcase somewhere.” Harry shrugs. “Find it for ya later.” He’d never been the best unpacker either. 

“Okay.” Louis nods, tangling his fingers in the baby curls at the base of Harry’s neck and pecking at his lips softly. 

“M’ gonna shower now.” Harry said, rubbing Louis’ collarbone softly. “You’re coming with me.” He declares and pecks Louis’ nose before standing up, and yeah, Louis can do that. 

They’re sitting on the couch and Harry places a small black box in Louis’ hand. “Found it.” He says, grinning at Louis. 

Louis’ blushing now, the same way he does whenever Harry gets him something. He opens the box with shaky hands and gasps. “Harry its beautiful.” He breathes and picks up the thin silver snake chain and runs it over his fingers. “Thank you.” He says, smiling at Harry. 

“No need, love.” Harry returns, taking it from his hands and clipping it around his neck. He admires the way it casts a soft shine on Louis’ collarbones. “I’ve a question for ya.” Harry says, pulling Louis onto his lap and pressing a soft kiss behind his ear. 

“What’s that?” Louis murmurs, squeezing Harry’s knee. 

“Come to Spain with me.” Harry says softly, and Louis is surprised to say the least. 

“What?” Louis asks, surprised. Harry repeats his statement, and Louis has trouble finding his lungs. 

“Flight is on the 21st. And you’re on break. And I really miss you when I’m away.” Harry says into Louis’ neck. “And Spain is absolutely beautiful.” There’s a moment of silence where Harry panics, thinking Louis will say no. 

“Alright.” Louis says finally, turning to look at Harry. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Louis says, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. 

Harry beams and wraps his arms around Louis tighter. “Got meetings the first two days, then ‘m all yours.” Harry says, kissing Louis twice. 

“Until when are we staying?” Louis asks, tucking a piece of hair behind Harry’s ear. 

“The 26th.”

Louis blinks. “So we’re spending Christmas there.” Its more of a statement than a question. “And my birthday.” Louis says again and Harry hums into Louis’ neck. 

“That alright?” Harry asks after a bit of silence. 

“I—yeah, yes.” Louis says, looking into Harry’s eyes and giving in. “Its perfect.” Harry smiles so hard that Louis thinks his cheeks might rip. 

Its the day before they’re supposed to leave and Louis is running through the mall trying to find presents for his family. He’s got almost everything, and the handles of the bags he’s carrying are digging into his palms. The only present he’s missing is Harry’s and he truly has no idea what to get him. He’s about to call it a day when he spots an ASOS out of the corner of his eye. And it typically wouldn’t have meant anything to him, but there was a display in the front window that Louis knew Harry would like. So ten minutes later, Louis has six bags in two hands with one of them containing quite a bit of red and black lace. And yeah, it was risqué, but. 

Louis spent a couple hours wrapping and boxing everything up in order to send off to his mum and the girls. He got so into it that he didn’t realize Harry’d called him twice. 

“Babe.” Louis said once Harry’d picked up. 

“Lou, where were you?” Harry asked, a hint of worry playing in his voice. 

“I got really into wrapping presents.” Louis admitted quite sheepishly. 

“Oh,” Harry laughed. “Well I’ll be home in about ten minutes, want me to pick you up?” 

“Um.” Louis looked around his room and it dawned on him that he hadn’t even packed yet. “I haven’t even packed.” Louis chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry responded, and Louis blinked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean don’t worry about it.” Harry repeated, and Louis sighed. 

“If you say so.” Louis said, and held the phone against his ear with his shoulder and started cleaning up the shreds of wrapping paper and tape from the floor. 

“So I’ll be there in about ten.” Harry stated, and Louis knew there was no arguing with him, so he just agreed. “See you soon, darling.” 

“See you, Daddy.” Louis said cheekily, and he heard Harry take in a sharp breath. Louis giggled and dropped the call. Despite what Harry’d said, he still packed a small bag of stuff like toiletries, his phone charger and headphones, a hoodie, spare socks and Harry’s present. He sent Liam a text asking him if he’d take the packages to the post when he got back to the dorm and wishing him a happy holiday as he waited downstairs for Harry. 

The next day was pretty much a blur. Louis took a nice amount of melatonin before getting on the plane, because he’d never done too well with airplanes. He’s holding onto the armrest so hard that his fingers were starting to turn white. He hears Harry chuckle over his music and turns to look at him, frowning. 

“What?” He demands, and Harry laughs again. Louis pouts and takes out his headphones. “Don’t like planes, okay?” 

“S’alright baby.” Harry soothes, undoing Louis’ seatbelt much to his protest, moving the armrest up and pulling Louis onto his lap. “You’re fine, yeah? I’m here.” Harry mumbles, kissing Louis’ temple. Louis nods and tucks his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “We’ll be there soon.” Harry says, smoothing his hand down Louis’ back. 

“Talk to me,” Louis mumbles. “About anything, just—” Louis asks. 

“Yeah, alright.” Harry nods, and begins to talk. Louis’ not really paying any attention to what he’s saying, but the sound of Harry’s voice works and he’s no longer shaking. Louis closes his eyes and rests his cheek against Harry’s collarbone and lets the vibrations and the rhythm of Harry’s breathing lull him. 

Spain really was beautiful. Louis only got to appreciate it in full the second day they were there, because he’d spent the first sleeping. So he took it upon himself to drag his body out of bed and walk around the plaza their hotel was in. Louis walked around and took pictures of things that interested him and tried his best not to look like a tourist. But he failed, because he tried to buy something and the clerk spoke to him in Spanish and Louis was more lost than ever. 

“She’s asking if you would like a bag.” A man said in a thick accent from behind Louis. He turned around and shot him a thankful smile. He declined the bag and took the water bottle from her before thanking her, in English, and walking out. 

Harry took Louis out to dinner that night, insisting that Louis wear one of the shirts Harry’d packed him. Much to Louis’ surprise, he found he actually liked the short sleeve button down that had birds on it. They didn’t leave the hotel, so there was no need for a coat, for which Louis was thankful since he really didn’t like coats in the first place. 

“D’ya like it?” Harry asked, gesturing to the window with his glass of whine. 

“Yeah, its gorgeous.” Louis said, nodding and eating a spoonful of soup. “How was your day?” 

Harry shrugged and took a sip of whine. “Long.Tedious. Missed you.” Louis giggled and hooked his foot around Harry’s ankle. 

“We’ve tomorrow though, yeah?” Louis asked, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Yeah, for the most part.” Harry nodded, running his fingers through his long hair. “Last meeting should end around midday.” Harry said, checking his watch. “Then I’m all yours.” Harry said, leaning forward to grab Louis’ hand softly. 

Louis smiled, and well, I love you seemed like the only thing to say in that moment. But he didn’t. He just smiled. Because he was never really sure what was going on. And yeah, it felt like more than just a fling, but he could never shake the feeling that Harry would dismiss him as a silly teenager if Louis ever mustered up the courage to tell the truth. 

Harry wanted desperately to fill the silence with three words, the same three words that constantly flew around his brain whenever he was with Louis. But Louis was so young, and Harry didn’t want to scare him away. So he just smiled. 

Louis went on a run the next morning in the hotel’s gym. He needed something to do with all the nervous energy that had been building up as it got closer and closer to noon. After about five kilometers, Louis called it, and went back up to their room on shaky legs. He checked the time on his phone and decided that he had enough time to take a long shower and such. Louis was almost through washing his hair when he heard Harry call his name from the room. He answered saying that he’d be right out and hurried to rinse the remaining conditioner from his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the room. Harry had his back to him, and slowly turned around. 

“What’s this?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He was holding something very red and very lacey between his thumb and index finger. 

Louis squeaked. “Um. Was saving them for tomorrow, but.” 

“Put em on.” Harry said, his voice low. Louis nodded and took the panties from Harry and walked back into the bathroom. He finished drying off and pulled the panties up, admiring the way they fit in the mirror before poking his head out. 

“Ready?” Louis asked cheekily, and Harry nodded from where he was sitting on the bed. He still had his shirt and tie on. Louis grinned and stepped out into the room, hearing Harry gasp softly. 

“Turn ‘round for me.” Harry breathed, and Louis did, crossing his legs and turning on the balls of his feet slowly. “Fuck.” Harry moaned airily, and Louis giggled. “Bring that ass here, boy.” Harry demanded, and Louis felt his cock twitch as he sat across Harry’s lap. 

Harry grabbed a handful of Louis’ ass over the lace and squeezed softly. “So gorgeous, baby.” Harry breathed, kissing Louis’ neck. He ran his fingers over the flowery lines of lace over Louis’ ass and bit his lip. Louis put his hands on Harry’s neck and leaned in to kiss him. Harry made a noise, and pulled Louis in deeper, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis started grinding down onto Harry’s lap in impossibly slow circles, it was criminal, really. Harry moved to suck on Louis’ neck, and caught a glimpse of Louis’ cock leaking precum onto his hip, making the lace over it turn a darker red, and fuck he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Gonna fuck you so good, princess.” Harry breathed, kissing up Louis’ neck as Louis worked on undoing his belt and zipper. Louis let out a little whine and Harry smirked. He made quick work of taking his pants and briefs off. His cock was pressed against both of their stomachs, achingly hard. Louis began to undo his tie, setting it aside tenderly before unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the bare expanse of Harry’s chest before sliding his hands over his shoulders and taking his white shirt off. That got tossed somewhere on the floor. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis waist and pulled him closer. “Gonna make you feel so good.” Harry said, biting on Louis’ earlobe softly. 

“Please.” Louis breathed, and Harry hummed against his skin. “Please, Daddy.” He repeated, and Harry stifled a moan. He kissed Louis, hard, before leaning over the side of the bed and fishing around for a few seconds before he found lube. He couldn’t seem to find a condom, and Louis must’ve known, because he grabbed Harry’s bicep softly, and shaking his head. 

“Want to feel you.” Louis said, and Harry nodded. He could feel his lungs constricting inside his chest. Louis picked up the small bottle of lube gingerly and squeezed some onto his small hand, covering Harry’s cock, eliciting breathy moans from Harry. Louis wiped his hand on the sheets and leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry groaned at the pressure on his dick and blindly looked for the bottle of lube, covering his fingers in it and pulling the lace aside to coat Louis’ hole. Louis moaned softly when Harry pushed two of his fingers in, spreading them apart in attempt to open Louis up. 

“Y-you don’t have to.” Louis panted. “I already, I mean,” Louis tried to explain, and Harry got the hint. 

“Oh, you’re filthy.” Harry growled, squeezing Louis’ thigh. “Fucked yourself open waiting for me, didn’t you?” Harry teased, and Louis nodded. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“You’re been quite naughty, haven’t you?” Harry asked, still working his fingers inside Louis, making him whimper. Louis just nodded. “Got to punish you now, don’t I?” 

“Yes, Daddy, punish me,” Louis begged, and Harry bit his lip. Fucking lewd. 

Harry took his fingers out, making Louis let out a shaky whimper and rut forwards onto Harry’s cock. “Naughty.” Harry repeated, holding onto Louis’ hip with one hand and slapping his ass with the other one. Louis let out a little yelp at the impact and looked down at Harry with glossy eyes and swollen lips. “What happens to naughty boys?” 

“T-they get punished.” Louis stuttered and Harry smirked. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you. Maybe I should just leave you like this, empty and begging for me.” Harry teased. Harry knew he couldn’t do that though, not with Louis in lace fucking panties. 

“No, please, Daddy I need you.” Louis begged. “I need you to fuck me, please.” He nearly sobbed, and yeah, Harry could definitely do that. 

“Only if you promise to behave.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ shoulder and biting down softly. 

“Yes, I promise.” Louis panted. Harry looked up at him, and noticed him eyeing his tie. 

“Gotta tie you up, make sure you’re being good with your hands.” Harry said, pushing his thumb into Louis’ wrist, and Louis nodded. Harry picked up his tie and used his other hand to hold Louis’ wrists together behind his back. He looped the tie around them twice, tying a knot. 

“Tighter.” Louis whispered, and Harry looked up at him in surprise. “Please Daddy, it needs to hurt.” Louis said, blushing a bit. Harry nodded and undid the knot, pulling the loose ends tighter until Louis yelped. He tied the knot off and put his hands on Louis’ hips. 

“Gotta teach you how to behave.” Harry said, making Louis get up on his knees. He pulled the lace aside and lined himself up with Louis’ hole. He tapped the top of Louis’ thigh softly and Louis took the cue to lower himself down. Harry bit his lip at the tight, wet, heat inside Louis as he bottomed out. Louis was panting against Harry’s chest, eyes scrweed shut in a mix of pain and pleasure. Harry rubbed small circles into Louis’ hips until Louis straightened up. They stared at each other for a second before Louis leaned in to kiss Harry. 

“C’mon darling.” Harry murmured softly, running his fingers through Louis’ still damp hair and wrapping his hand around the back of his neck. Louis nodded and took a shaky breath before inching up on his knees and coming back down again. He moaned softly, and did it again. Harry settled his hands on Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart, pushing deeper into him. 

“Fuck,” Louis whimpered, leaning his head back and letting out a shaky breath. Harry leaned forwards to suck a hickey on Louis’ exposed neck while pressing his thumbs into his back dimples. Louis was breathing hard, his breath coming out in little ah ah ahs as he worked himself up and back down, bringing his hips back as he came down. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as Harry’s cock brushed his prostate. 

“C’mon.” Harry said again, squeezing Louis’ shaky thighs. Louis bit his lip to the point of blood as he tried to lift himself up. It would’ve been pitiful, if it wasn’t so hot. 

Louis looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. “H-Daddy,” He sobbed, tears brimming in his eyes. “I c-can’t.” His shoulders were aching from having his hands tied up behind his back and his wrists were on fire. In retrospect, he really should’t have ran so much earlier. He was sitting on Harry’s lap now, still moving his hips in circles, since it was all he could do. 

“S’what you get for being so n-naughty.” Harry said, his voice catching. He put his hands on Louis’ hips and practically lifted him up and back down. Louis let out pretty, wrecked moans and strained against the tie around his wrist, feeling it bite into skin. 

“Need you to t-turn me over.” Louis begged, looked into Harry’s eyes. “Please, Daddy.” He added with a soft groan. Harry let Louis sit for a second, running his fingers through his hair and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

“Louis,” Harry blurted out, and Louis blinked. “I love you.” He said, and Louis gasped. “A lot,” Harry murmured, kissing him. 

“I love you, too.” Louis whispered, leaning into the kiss. 

“Alright,” Harry nodded, kissing him one last time before somehow managing to flip them over so that Louis was face down on the bed. “Back to business, then.” Harry declared with a sharp slap against Louis’ ass before thrusting back into him. Louis whimpered and rut back onto Harry’s hips. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips for support as he pounded into him, making Louis moan into the bed. Harry could see the raw skin on Louis’ wrists from where he’d been straining against the tie. 

“Gonna cum,” Louis cried, biting down on his lip. “Please, Daddy,” He begged. He was so close, so so close, but he wasn’t going to let himself come until Harry said so.

“Why should I let you? Naughty boys don’t get to cum.” Harry said, biting down on the inside of his cheek. “Should just leave you like this, not let you.” Harry hissed, digging his nails into Louis’ hips. His voice faltered, and Louis could tell that he was close too.

“P-please.” Louis begged, “Please, Daddy I’ve been so good for you.” He panted, pushing back against Harry whenever he thrust into him. 

Harry felt a tug in his stomach, and he knew he was close, it wouldn’t take much. Harry leaned over and kissed Louis’ lower back. “Okay, princess, cum for me darling.” Harry panted, squeezing Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart to get in deeper. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock and pumped slowly, running his thumb over the tip. Louis yelped and with a tumble of curse words, he was coming hard into Harry’s hand and onto his chest. 

Harry fucked Louis through his orgasm, chasing his own. The tightening spasms of Louis’ insides was enough to send Harry over the edge. Harry moaned as he came in ropes into Louis. He pulled out and collapsed next to Louis, turning him around and pulling him into his chest. Louis managed to remove the lace cheekies and drop them off the side of the bed. They lay together panting for a bit, until Harry could see straight. He looked down at Louis and grinned at the flush of his cheeks. 

“So perfect, so good, baby.” Harry muttered, thumbing Louis’ cheeks. 

“D-daddy.” Louis panted, his eyes fluttering open. “Could you untie me, please?” He asked, and Harry nodded. He reached behind Louis and pulled the tie loose. Louis sighed in relief when he could bring his arms around to the front of him. Harry hummed and pressed kisses to his red wrists. 

“I love you.” Harry mumbled, putting his hand around the back of Louis’ neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you.” He repeated, running his thumb over Louis’ freckles. He kissed down Louis’ neck to his chest, licking up some of Louis’ cum. He kissed back up to Louis’ face, kissing his nose softly. Louis smiled and used two fingers to wipe Harry’s cum off his thighs, bringing it up to his lips and sucking them promptly while staring Harry dead in the eye. 

“You’re a menace, trying to kill me.” Harry said, laughing. 

Louis giggled and nuzzled into Harry’s neck. “I love you.” He said, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “I love you a lot.” Louis said, hooking his leg over Harry’s. 

“Me too, darling.” Harry cooed, running his hand over Louis’ shoulders. “Really liked those panties.” Harry mumbled, and he felt Louis blush. 

“Got two more pairs.” Louis squeaked, and Harry laughed through his nose. 

“Can’t let those go to waste, can we?” Harry muttered, stroking Louis’ leg softly. Louis hummed in agreement and kissed Harry’s neck. 

“Christmas present.” Louis managed to say. 

“Alright,” Harry nodded, stifling a yawn. The dozed off tangled in each other. 

Louis wakes up some hours later with an incredible fire burning in his shoulders, and legs. He groans and rolls off Harry, wincing as he rubs his eyes. He doesn't look at the clock, but the absence of light coming in from the open curtains was enough to tell him it was either late at night, or early morning. He sighs and gets out of bed, limping into the bathroom to draw a hot bath. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror while waiting for the tub to fill and gasps. There are hickeys spanning his neck, a bite mark on his shoulder, bruises on his hips and legs, as well as a fading handprint on his ass. He smirks at himself and turns the water off. He hums as he gpes to wake Harry. He leans on his elbow, ignoring the shooting pain down his arm, and kisses Harry’s nose. 

“Ran a bath, would you like to join me?” Louis asks once Harry opens his eyes. 

“What time is it?” Harry mumbles, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Louis shrugs and Harry sighs. “How are you even alive.” 

Louis chuckles. “C’mon Daddy,” He drawls, “I’ll be naked, and soapy.” Louis hums, standing up and trying his best not to limp back into the bathroom. He heard Harry get up, and smiled. 

“You got me,” Harry admitted, “At naked and soapy.” He said, hooking his arm around Louis’ waist and kissing him softly. He got in the tub first and held his arms open to Louis, who climbed in after. He settled against Harry’s chest and put his hand on his knee. 

“I love you.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s jaw. 

“I love you too, baby.” Harry cooed, putting his hands on Louis’ shoulders and massaging softly. Louis yelped at the sudden pressure on the tender muscles. “So you really do like being tied up, huh.” Harry said, and Louis blushed. 

“Yeah,” He said sheepishly, “I dunno, it just,” He shrugged and Harry laughed. 

“S’alright darling, its hot.” He said, kissing the top of Louis’ head. 

“I ca usually go for longer, ya know.” Louis said, drawing small circles on Harry’s knee. “But I made the mistake of going on a run before, so my legs were nearly useless.” 

“S’fine,” Harry said, shrugging and wrapping his arms around Louis. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like getting fucked face down.” Harry whispered cheekily into Louis’ ear. Louis took in a sharp breath and squeezed Harry’s thigh. “You like getting fucked like a dirty little slut.” Harry growled, and Louis whimpered—fucking whimpered. 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis pants, pressing farther against Harry, feeling his cock poke into his back. “Your slut.” Louis fidgeted so that Harry’s cock was nestled in his ass.

The water had been slowly draining out of the tub as they sat there, and now it barely covered Louis’ hips. “What does my little slut want now?” Harry asked, putting his hands on Louis’ thighs. 

“Wanna suck you off.” Louis said, turning around so he was facing Harry. “Want you to fuck my throat and make me gag.” Louis nearly begged, kissing Harry’s chest. 

“Why should I give you what you want?” Harry asked, his voice hinting an octave higher. 

“Because I’m yours, Daddy. Your little slut, yours.” Louis says, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans, leaning his head back before gripping the back of Louis’ neck. “Okay, baby.” He nods, and Louis is already kissing down his chest and stomach. He licks a thick stripe on the underside of Harry’s cock before working his mouth over the top, tonguing at the slit. Harry hisses and puts both of his hands in Louis’ hair, pushing down softly, but firmly. Louis hollows our his cheeks as he takes more of Harry into his mouth, pulling back off with a pop. 

“Fuck my mouth.” Louis repeats, his voice already hoarse. He puts his mouth back on Harry’s cock and looks up at him through his eyelashes. Harry bites his lip and bucks his hips upwards, feeling the tip of his cock his the back of Louis’ throat. He lets out a deep moan as Louis goes down again, bobbing his head while one hand is around Harry’s base, squeezing softly. Harry was breathing heavily now, and it really shouldn’t take this little to get him going, but. Louis’ lingering around Harry’s head, licking circles around it when Harry pushes Louis’ head down, so that his lips are nearly touching Harry’s skin. He does it again, and tears begin to well up in Louis’ eyes as he grabs onto Harry’s hips to steady himself. Harry’s thrusting in and out of Louis’ mouth quickly, and Louis hollows out his cheeks, making a vacuum. Harry moans loudly and feels heat and a tightness in the pit of his stomach. 

“Going to cum,” He moans, tightening his grip in Louis’ hair. “Cum in your mouth, you little cockslut.” He growls, and Louis looks up at him with wide eyes, his lips stretched cherry red around his cock. Harry whimpers and bucks his hips into Louis’ mouth one more time before he’s coming, hard and hot into Louis’ throat. Louis pulls off with a loud slurp and makes a show of swallowing Harry’s cum. Harry laughs airily, running his fingers through Louis’ hair softly. 

“C’mere.” Harry pants, and Louis sits on his lap. “Gotta make you feel good, too.” He says before wrapping his hand around Louis’ hard cock, using the water and precum to ease the sliding. He’s pumping almost languidly, and Louis had one of his legs braced against the side of the tub. His hand finds Harry’s hair, and he takes a small handful of it. 

“Faster, please.” Louis begs, his voice low and raspy. Harry bites his lip and moves his hand faster, making Louis moan and fuck up into his hand. Harry steadies him with a touch on the hip. Louis’ breathing hard and it doesn’t take much longer till he’s moaning Daddy and coming over Harry’s hand. Harry works him through it, till Louis is panting and trembling on his chest. Harry presses a kiss to his neck before finding a rag and soaking it in what was left of the tub water to clean his hand, and Louis up. He manages to stand up and carry Louis to the bed, where he pulls him into his chest and kisses him softly. 

“I love you.” Harry says, and Louis smiles, his eyes still closed. 

“Love you too.” Louis says shakily. He nuzzles into Harry’s neck and lets out a happy sigh. The last though Harry has before he falls asleep again is, thank god he brought Louis to Barcelona with him. 

Louis wakes up the next morning (now obvious due to the soft light coming through the curtains) and sits up, pushing Harry’s arm off him. He stretches his arms up over his head, wincing a bit at the sharp pain still in his shoulders. It takes a second for him to realize what day it is. And apparently Harry figured it out faster than Louis did, because he’s basically tackling him onto the bed. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Harry says, kissing Louis’ nose and all over his face. Louis can’t help but giggle and grab Harry’s face in his hands to pull him in for a kiss. His lips taste like sleep, but Louis doesn’t care. 

“Thank you.” Louis says finally, smiling up at Harry. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Harry murmurs, sitting up and pulling Louis up with him. He runs his fingers through his soft hair with a stupid smile on his face. 

“I’m 20.” Louis says suddenly, as if actually realizing it. “Actually no longer a teenager.” Harry laughs and pulls Louis onto his lap. 

“Still my baby, though.” Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek. Louis blushes and looks down at his hands, and Harry thinks he’ll never get over the way his cheeks hint up ever so slightly.  
“I love you so much, you know?” Harry says, and Louis looks at him. “I knew it a while back, too, but I didn’t want to tell you cos I didn’t want you to like, freak out or anything like that.” Louis giggles, and Harry keeps going. “But yeah, I love you. I love the way you smile at your hands when I compliment you, I love the way your voice sounds in the morning, I love the way you don’t like to dog-ear pages, and how you chew on the end of your highlighter when revising. I love when you sing in the shower, I love that you want to be a doctor, I love the look you get on your face when you’re playing football—that concentrated and passionate look—I love the fact that your socks never match and you only own two pairs of jeans without holes in them. I love the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, and I absolutely love they way your eyes light up when you talk about something you like.” Harry’s hand is slotted between the spaces of Louis’ ribs and Louis’ struggling to find his lungs. “What I’m getting at, I think, is that you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.” Harry says, finishing off with a soft kiss to Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis can’t find words. Well, better said, he has a million words, but none of them fit together to make what he’s trying to say. So he just smiles and kisses Harry. “I love you.” He says, and he hopes that he gets his meaning across. And it is enough, because there is no other place Louis would rather be than with Harry in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> (title based off of Pop Thieves (Make It Feel Good))


End file.
